


keep eternity (give us the radio)

by clytemnestras



Series: lipstick and lycra [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dignity is for people without inter-dimensional space princess fingers in their hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep eternity (give us the radio)

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100 #488: satisfy

The breeze cuts through the open window and has Kate warm and buzzing and nothing if not easy to please - with a scowl, she thinks, the boys just kept asking her the wrong damn questions. She relaxes back into the warm fingers on her neck, eyes slipping shut, body supine and limp. God bless roomy backseats and shamelessness between teammates.

 

America flicks her in the head. “You made me drive all the way out here - _drive,_ Princess, when I could’ve stomped us here in a goddamn millisecond - and you’re not even admiring the view.” She shifts so Kate’s head slips off of her lap and Kate scrambles up so it doesn’t smack off the Jeep’s floor - _honestly, where did this thing fucking come from?_ \- and pokes America in the ribs, pout firmly in place. 

 

“When you offer head massages, the Grand Canyon becomes inconsequential.”

 

America laughs, “That a fact?”

 

“Mm-hmm, definitely.” Everything is distant and wonderful, the height feeling like a home. Kate’s fingers twitch so she lets them fall against America’s skin and draws small patterns there, blessedly sure that nothing else matters, not the world, not fate, just the sun over the canyon and the car underneath them.

 

America leans in close, her breath warm over Kate’s cheek. “You’re so easy, Hawkeye.”

  
Kate smiles and twists, brushes her lips against America’s ear; “That’s what they tell me.”


End file.
